


You and Me Against the World (or Galaxy in this case)

by ChocolateObiWan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious Being an Asshole, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateObiWan/pseuds/ChocolateObiWan
Summary: Obi-Wan can't live a life without his Anakin and would destroy anything that threatened his love. Even if that includes that last known piece of the Jedi Order, Grand Master Yoda himself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	You and Me Against the World (or Galaxy in this case)

He couldn’t do it. Not to him. Not to Anakin. Anyone but his Padawan. Everything in his rational mind told him that he should destroy Vader, but Vader was Anakin. Just as the young man he met on Tatooine activated his lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, dropped to his knees. That surprised the former slave and he stared at his former master.

“I cannot kill you, Anakin. I can’t…” Anakin’s new golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Master Yoda wanted me to kill you since you are no longer the Anakin… That you are no longer the Anakin that I have fallen in love with.”

That surprised the Jedi Knight and he grabbed Obi-Wan by his collar in order to yank him up to his feet. “ _What?”_

But the Jedi Master didn’t answer Anakin. He closed his eyes and sent a message through what remained of their training bond they couldn’t get rid of once the Tatooine native became a Knight. _‘I can’t kill you, dear one. I have broken the code long ago and for my sins I ask for your face to be the last one I see as I die.’_

“Why tell me now?!” Anakin snapped. “Why confess your love to me now?!”

“Because I cannot live in a galaxy where you are not by my side.”

“Then join me-“

“My adawan-“

“I am not a Padawan! I am not a child!”

“My _Padawan,”_ Obi-Wan continued. “Would never kill Younglings in cold blood. At least right now, I can see his face while he kills-“

“I won’t kill you!” Anakin threw his former master on the ground. “I did all of this so that I can keep the ones I love safe! I did this for _you!_ I love you!”

Before Obi-Wan could respond, a voice rang out.

“You could not kill Vader, I knew. Destroy the Sith, I will.” Both former generals looked up and spotted Grand Master Yoda. He hobbled towards them before he threw his cane to the side in order to activate his green bladed lightsaber.

“Master, I-“

“Say nothing, you will.” The tiny green creature pushed himself off the ground and flung himself towards his great-great Padawan with the intent to kill him. Anakin was quickly able to block the lightsaber blows. For such a small and old creature, Yoda able to keep him on his toes. However, the Grand Master of the former Jedi Order had many years of experience on the young man.

Anakin was pushed to keep a defensive state as he was being cornered. Obi-Wan watched in terror Yoda pushed his love over a stray crate and lifted his weapon above his head. “End of the Sith, Today is.”

“No!” Obi-Wan grabbed his blue saber and quickly ran towards his great grandmaster. Yoda, who wasn’t expecting the perfect image of a Jedi to attack him, didn’t have time to block Obi-Wan’s blow. The blade went through the small green creature’s neck in a swift motion, causing it to tumble off its body.

Anakin, who held his arms up in order to try and lessen the blow, stared at his former master in shock as the red head was trying to catch his breath. Obi-Wan _killed_ Master Yoda for him. He killed one of the last remaining Jedi in order to save him. “Obi-Wan…”

The Jedi Master fell to his knees, deactivating his lightsaber in the process, and stared in horror at his choice. He… He just killed Master Yoda. Tears started flowing out of his eyes profusely as he cried out in anguish. He gave up the only thing he ever knew for Anakin. His Anakin…

Arms wrapped around him and he tensed up before a familiar smell and force presence wrapped around him. “Oh Master… I love you.”

His eyes widen as Anakin pulled back and stroked his cheek with his thumb. His golden eyes showed many emotions. Love. Happiness. _Lust._

“Anakin…” The dark blond smirked and placed his lips on his former master’s neck.

“Kriffing hell, Obi-Wan,” he breathed out. “That was hot.”

“I…” Heat rushed to his cheeks and looked away from his former Padawan as he continued to mouth at his neck. The older male let himself be pushed down to the ground as he let himself continue to be groped. Hands explored his body in ways that he never felt before.

“Sith hells, you have no idea how much I want to take you right now. Have you screaming my name as I fuck you,” Anakin breathed out as he started to undress his Obi-Wan. “I bet you would look so pretty. I bet that you would cry.”

But alas, he couldn’t make do on his promises when he felt a summons from Palpatine. Anger responded back to the summon as he looked at the only partially undressed Jedi that was under him.

“Anakin…?” The red headed jedi asked his former Padawan. “What is wrong?”

“Palpatine wants me now, but I don’t want to go. Not without you anyway.”

“If I were to go with you to Sidious, then I will most certainly die. He will kill me where I stand.” Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hands into his.

“Not if you join me.” Obi-Wan looked down sadly.

“I can’t join the Sith, Anakin. I just can’t. You have to understand.”

“ _YOU ARE MINE!”_ The younger of the two snapped, causing Obi-Wan to flinch. Seeing the fear on his beloved’s face, Anakin sobered up and stared at anything that wasn’t Obi-Wan’s face. “I… I didn’t mean to yell…”

“Dear one,” Obi-Wan sighed and placed his head on Anakin’s chest. “I…I might have an idea…”

As the red headed master began explaining his plan to his former Padawan, said former Padawan’s eyes widen in shock. His master was suggesting that he would take him to Sidious and proclaim that the jedi is a slave. A prize for killing the Jedi.

“No, I will not treat you like a slave!”

“Just while we are in Sidious’ presence.” But he still didn’t like it. Knowing how Sidious would think, he would place a slave mark on the smooth skin of Obi-Wan. Just thinking about it sent a way of emotions through him. One of them jealously. Only he can mark up the skin of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Only he can touch it.

“If…” He hesitated. “If I were to do it, what would I tell him? He will ask me what type of slave you are to me. I can’t just say that you are any regular slave. He will also ask me to put a slave mark on you.”

The red-headed Jedi frowned in response and bit his lip as he started thinking of ways to get out of the slave mark. “Well, you will be my master, won’t you? You wouldn’t hurt me on purpose, will you?”

“Never!” That caused Obi-Wan to smile and place his head on his chest.

“That’s why I trust you. Now,” Obi-Wan trailed off as he placed his hands in front of him. “Will you take me?”

Anakin’s tan face suddenly became crimson red as he processed the words that were being said to him. He narrowed his eyes at his “captive” and pulled him towards his ship. His former master snickered softly at the state of his former Padawan.

…

“I see you have captured Kenobi, my young apprentice.” Obi-Wan, after a week of following Anakin over the galaxy for some random objectives that Sidious wanted him to complete, held back a shiver as he was pushed in front of the man who caused Anakin to fall to the dark side. “Kill him.”

“Master,” Anakin spoke up. “I have an even better idea then killing him.”

Sidious raised an eyebrow and motioned for his sith apprentice to continue. The dark-haired former jedi explained to his new master that Obi-Wan should become his slave so that people will see how far the Jedi Master had fallen from grace. The corner of the old Sith Lord’s mouth lifted as he took into consideration the young man’s offer.

“Very well,” he croaked. “But you must keep him under control. If he is to escape and cause a problem is my plans then you are responsible, and you will be _severely_ punished.”

“Yes,” Anakin gritted out. “Master…”

Sidious, not seeming to notice the anger aimed towards him, commanded Anakin to leave the room as he started going over plans to get rid of Republic influences across the galaxy. His apprentice was nothing more than a mindless killing machine to him.

“Come,” Anakin ordered. “I can’t wait to have fun with my slave.”

Obi-Wan tried to hold back a snicker as he listened to Anakin pretend that he had power over him. He sure was cute.

“These are the quarters that Palpatine has given me,” Anakin explained as they entered the floor that was closest to the dojo. “We have the entire floor to ourselves.”

“I would have thought we would have listening devices…”

“We don’t because I follow Palpatine. I am his apprentice after all. I helped destroy the jedi,” Anakin replied coolly while Obi-wan tensed up at how Anakin seemed to not care. Obi-Wan loves Anakin and will follow him wherever the Force leads them, he doesn’t condone his lover’s actions.

The sith seemed to notice the tension in the room and maneuvered around so that he could lift the red-head’s chin. “I know you don’t agree with what I’ve done, but you have to understand that the Jedi were corrupt. They wouldn’t have let us be together.”

“I… You killed _children_ , Anakin. I can’t just forget that.”

“I wish I didn’t, but what would have happened to them? Palpatine would have used them for his own benefit and their families wouldn’t know what to do with them,” the darksider sighed. “I… There are a lot of things we need to talk about.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied as he pulled himself away from Anakin. “There are.”

“Don’t walk away from me!” Suddenly, Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe. His hands flew to his throat and pulled and clawed at the invisible force that was pressing down against his windpipe. His eyes stared in horror as the yellow eyes of his love started to glow in intensity. The blue color that the jedi master fell in love with was completely destroyed by the cruel, unnerving yellow.

He gasped for him to stop as his vision started to become spotty as waves of unconsciousness threatened to drown him. He needed to get to Anakin. He needed to calm him down. He needed to-

It all went black.

…

When the older male came to, he was laying on a large bed that sat in the middle of an empty room. Everything in the room screamed with uneasiness. The dark red wallpaper that surrounded all for corners as well as the dark fabric that covered the windows that overlooked the speeding cars of Coruscant’s busy citizens. Even the bed sheets that he laid upon were dark in color.

“Obi-Wan!” Before he could react, Obi-Wan was engulfed in his former Padawan’s arms. “I- Force, Obi-Wan… I didn’t know what came over me! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I-I…I mean, I-“

“Be still, dear one,” the master soothed. “I know you didn’t, but you must learn to control your anger.”

The young man looked down and his grip around his former master tightened in response. “I could feel your fear. Your fear of _me,_ and yet I didn’t stop. I- I _enjoyed_ it. What type of person enjoys having the person they love fear them?”

“Anakin…”

“Kriff,” Anakin huffed as he put his head in his hands. “I choked you. You struggled for breath and I was the cause! You… You shouldn’t have come. You should have just left me-“

“I would have never left you.” Obi-Wan placed his hand on the younger man’s cheek and pulled his face towards him. “You needed me all those year ago when you were still a youngling and you need me now.”

Anakin said nothing. He just rested his forehead against the forehead of his love. As long as he had Obi-Wan, then he didn’t need anything else.


End file.
